It All Started Here and Now
by IzziInsane
Summary: A story that explains feelings, and how Peach and Mario fell in love and how Mario dumped Pauline. Mainly MarioxPeach and a little Pauline with Mario. Please read and review!Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA!!! I know I haven't finished Mario High but I wanna start another story!!! This one is just random. Any ways, here it is!!!!! **

**It All Started Here and Now **Chapter 1

The night was quiet, the birds were asleep and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach-was still awake, thinking.

"If I was Pauline, how could I impress Mario?" She thought.

She thought, she thought about how she could take over Pauline and get Mario to like her, but she couldn't think of something good enough.

After all, Pauline was WAY too hot with her sexy red dress and her shiny shoes and her perfect long brown hair.

"But he has saved me once… nah, I don't even have a chance." She muttered.

"P-Princess!!! The evil Koopa has returned!! H-h-he's invading our castle!! YOU GOTTA GET HELP!!!" Said a Toad, rushing through the door.

"Oh, NO!!! What do we do no-AAAHH!!!" Peach screamed, as Bowser grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"Mario, save me…help…" she was thinking miserably.

Meanwhile, at Mario's place, Pauline and Mario were sitting on the couch together watching TV.

"HA!! Isn't that funny!!" Pauline said happily.

"Yeah… it-it's great…" Mario said thinking.

"What's the matter? You weren't like this the other day, what's the problem?" Pauline asked.

"N-nothing. Just… _thinking_…"Mario said.

" sigh OK…" Pauline said.

Yes, Mario was actually thinking of the lovingly Princess Peach Toadstool, and he was worrying that if he wanted to like Peach, he's have to break up with Pauline… but he knows what Pauline's like when she's angry.

"But I saved her once… maybe when Pauline gets out I can call her, I got her number from when I saved her…" Mario thought.

"_And sorry to interrupt your program tonight but here's a important newsflash!!! Today on Kylies supa show Princess Peach has been caught by Bowser and is going to be locked away in his dungeons next month!!!_"

"Oh NO!!!!" Mario said.

"Mario it's that girl that likes you. Didn't you save her once?" Pauline asked.

"W-what? O-oh, no not her. I couldn't care less about Peach. I just tripped over…"Mario said.

"Good. I wouldn't want you cheating on me."

"_Should I save her?! I mean she might like me… I think…_" Mario thought.

"Pauline I'm going to see my brother, OK? Won't be long." Mario said.

Whilst Mario ventured off to Bowser's castle, Peach was in the dungeons…

"_I hope he comes… I wonder if… nah. I wonder if he liked that kiss last time…_" She thought longingly.

"_Pauline's WAY too hot for Mario to resist, he's never come all this way for a stuck-up Princess. Or would he…?_"

She thought and thought, until she picked up the phone, and called Mario's house.

"Hi? Hello? Who is this?" Pauline asked on the other line.

"Um, hi Pauline, how ya' going? It's Princess Peach here." Peach said.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I thought you were Mario…" She said.

"Oh really? Why?" Peach asked.

"Well apparently he went to see Luigi, but… I don't know…"

"Oh, really. Oh well. I'll just call his mobile…" Peach responded.

"Oh, OK. See ya later."

Peach hanged up the phone and called Mario's mobile.

"Huh? Unknown… That's odd… everyone I know is in my phone book… (answers phone) Yello?! Huh? Princess? Why are you calling this time of night?!" Mario said.

"Mario I don't mean to bother you but I was bored here in Bowser's Castle and just wanted to talk to someone…"

"So ya called me?! Well it's great to here from you, Princess. _My love…_" Said Mario whispering the very last part-_My love…_

"Sorry what was that…?" asked Peach.

"Oh, nothing swee-AAAH!! Don't worry Princess." Peach knew what he was trying to say, and she felt the same way.

"Uh, Peach I'll save you if-if you _want _me to."

"Well DUH!! Of course I do!!!"

"OK I'm on my way."

"I-I thought you were going to see your brother."

"D-don't worry about my brother. I just wanted to get away from-from Pauline…"

"Oh… OK. Well…bye…"

"WAIT!! PEACH!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, wait… look I want to… never mind."

As Peach and Mario hanged up the phone, they both felt mixed emotions; one of them, of course-was _love._

2 BE CONTINUED 

**Thanks 4 reading' I'll updte soon but I still 'ave Mazza High so yeah. RD AND RVW No flames(whatever they are…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teehee!! This is the 2nd Part of me story and it seems pretty good so far!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"So maybe she does love me… I'll call her again…" Mario thought.

"Hello? This is Princess Peach here…"

"Uh, hi Peach it's Mario."

"Oh, hi!"

"Um, Princess…do you love me…?"

"Um… maybe…"

"_Yes!! I have a chance!!!_" Mario thought.

"Well, actually I do but don't you like Pauline?!"

"Well… I think you're better…you know…"

"Have you told her???"

"No, not yet."

"So…so you're _breaking up with her?!_"

"Yeah, I guess."

"F…for _me?!_"

"Yup."

Bowser lets Peach go. Peach runs up to Mario and gave him a light kiss on the cheek; as they run to Mario's house where Pauline is.

"M-Mario… YOU CHEATER!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

OK and here is Chapter 3.

"**WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE DOING HERE?!**

"Pauline, get outta my house—NOW." Mario said.

"…" Peach …d.

"WHAT??!!"

"GET OUT!! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"FINE!! FINE!! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"

"Good."

"URGH!!" Pauline said as she stormed out of Mario's house.

"…thanks, Mario…" Peach said, staring at the ground. She felt sorry for Pauline, of all people…who wouldn't?

"That was…awkward." Mario said, looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well…forget about _her_, what about _us_??!!" Mario said. Peach looked at him briefly, as the next moment, she could hardly see anything, as her eyes were closed while Mario was kissing him.

Peach stood there after, wondering why Mario had just all of a sudden ditched Pauline for her…

"Mario, why…why do you like me?" Peach asked. Mario stared at her for a moment, silently.

"Well…Pauline was too…I dunno…out there, and…"

"But I'm a PRINCESS!!"

"…and?"

"Well, a princess is always too nice and cute and…you know."

"No…I don't."

"SIGH princess's aren't INTO love!! You know…well, EVERYONE thinks that, and…even though I'm not…"

"Well, I guess we can change that." Mario said. Peach giggled, and then they…I cannot say the rest of the sentence unless I make this T, oh well, it's not THAT bad (Luigi Rules 512, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER), OK—they pashed. For a long time. Then they sat down and watched TV, not noticing that someone was watching through their window. Yeah then they made out, (YUK Well, that's just how I roll, so I like these stories, as weird as that is) on the couch for the rest of the night, watching _The Wedge_ on channel 10.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NEXT CHAPPY UP SOON!!!


End file.
